minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Ienai IV: Memory of Creation
(DISCLAIMER: THIS PASTA IS NOT REAL, NOR IS ANY OTHER PASTA ON THIS WIKI) Read Part 1! minecraftcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Ienai Read Part 2! minecraftcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Ienai_II:_Start_Line Read Part 3! minecraftcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Ienai_III:_A_New_Choice Prologue He drops his laptop, and falls on the ground... "I can't believe you... Kurt!!" I suddenly regained my senses. "It wasn't me! I would never do something like that! Please! Believe me! Belie--" He ran off into my kitchen and got a knife. He almost stabbed himself until I ran at him, he ended up accidentally stabbing my back, I started bleeding badly, I was dying, I smiled and said my last words. "Don't forget me, Makoto." He was so mad at himself for killing his best friend, he could only scream his name. "Kurt! Kurt!! KURT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KURT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He gave up on everything, he found out HIM took control of my body, he thought of only one, out of all possible ways, just one way of revenge. "... If Kurt is dead, and HIM caused it, then I‘ll just kill myself to harass HIM until he kills himself. It’s as simple as that!" Makoto prepared the bloodstained knife in his hands and stabbed himself. A New Name His soul went into Minecraft, he had a conversation with HIM before testing his newfound strength and destroying him. *sigh* It's you again. bkrnll ... What do you want? I want to propose a deal. What deal? Must I tell you? Suddenly, Makoto pulled out a sword. Why do you have a sword in your hand...? Answer this riddle first; What is in between my swurd and it's blude? Don't you mean sword and blade? No, I mean swurd and blude because in between... IS YOU!!!!! He stabbed HIM as quick as possible, he started bleeding badly, they had one last conversation. Why... because you caused Kurt’s death, which caused mine, basically, you caused both of our deaths. Ienai suddenly had lightning in his hand, he did the impossible, and destroyed HIM’s soul. A Surprising Presence The current Ienai had noticed me, he remembered it wasn't my fault he died, he reached out his hand to me, only to reveal a fake smile due to him hating me just because of me, not remembering him, he fought, and fought, he pulled out a sword and almost stabbed me until I was saved by an unexpected person... Kurt Roms. "What... in... the... WORLD!?!?" Yusuke starts to smile, with blood dripping from his mouth, he tries to transfer his strength to me, when he loses all of it, he fades into dust... "What... have you... done... you... lunatic!?" "I-it wasn't me! I swear! Please!" I won't ever forgive him! “DIE!!” I stabbed Ienai. ”Heh, just like every anime protagonist when they’re mad-“ He turns blood red, I smile, before he escapes and explodes in front of me... Death on my 29th birthday. That’s a shit gift to give to your former best friend. Even if he’s your mortal enemy now. Category:Creepypasta Category:Ienai Category:Entities Category:Asphyxii Category:Long Pastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Asphyxii